oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kandarin Achievements
For a list of every task sorted by certain requirements, see Achievement Diary/All achievements. The Kandarin Diary is a set of achievement diaries relating to the kingdom of Kandarin and its surrounding area, released on 5 March 2015. To begin the diaries, you must speak to The 'Wedge' found right outside Camelot Castle. He is marked by a green star icon on the minimap. To complete all of the tasks, players will need the stats shown below. Please note you must do the easy tasks first in order to claim rewards from medium, hard or elite. If you complete all of the next tier tasks (example: you already have Kandarin easy finished and just complete the last task in Kandarin medium), be sure to collect your daily flax before you get the reward for Kandarin medium diaries because you can then go right back to the Flax Keeper and get that day's reward for the new completed diary (So for that one day you would get 90 flax (30+60)). This only can be done once per upgrade but it is worth noting here. Easy Rewards *Kandarin headgear 1 *Extra logs when cutting normal trees anywhere (no additional experience) *30 flax daily from the Flax keeper found at the flax field *Coal trucks hold 140 coal *5% more marks of grace on Seers' Village Agility Course *Easy Lamp (2,500 experience in any skill over level 30) *Kandarin headgear 1 functions as a light source Medium Rewards *All easy diary rewards *Kandarin headgear 2 *10% extra experience when cutting maple trees in Seers' Village *33% faster spinning at the Seers' Village Spinning wheel *60 flax daily from the Flax keeper found at the flax field *Coal trucks hold 280 coal *10% more marks of grace from Seers' Village Agility Course *5% higher yield from the Catherby herb patch *Medium Lamp (7,500 experience in any skill over level 40) Hard Rewards *All medium diary rewards *Kandarin headgear 3 *Thormac will enchant Battlestaves for 30k rather than 40k (Coins) *120 flax daily from the Flax keeper found at the flax field *Coal trucks hold 308 coal *Option to move Camelot Teleport to just outside the Seers' Village bank *15% more marks of grace from Seers' Village Agility Course *One free teleport to Sherlock every day *10% more reward points from Barbarian Assault *10% more likely that your enchanted bolts special effect will activate* *10% higher yield from the Catherby herb patch *Hard Lamp (15,000 experience in any skill over level 50) *Also works in PVP Elite Rewards *All hard diary rewards *Kandarin headgear 4 *Thormac will enchant Battlestaves for 20k rather than 30k/40k (Coins) *250 flax daily from the Flax keeper at the flax field *The first 200 coal placed in the coal trucks every day are transported to your bank *Unlimited teleports to Sherlock *50% discount from Otto when converting Zamorakian spears into hastae *15% higher yield from the Catherby herb patch *Elite Lamp (50,000 experience in any skill over level 70) Trivia *The bonus 10% experience when cutting maple trees stacks with the Lumberjack outfit's ability. *In RuneScape 3, this diary is known as the Seers' Village Diary which gave the reward of a Seer's headband. This pays homage to the first diary reward which is a leather headband that transformed into a helm. **Another detail about the original Seers' Village diary, (Kandarin diary) was that the hard and elite tasks had a special reward to enhance Excalibur for players. This upgraded sword also has a special attack which is used to heal 4% of the player's maximum Hitpoints 10 times (with Elite tasks complete, 5 if not) over 40 seconds. *There were a few hints from the Old School RuneScape team about the enhanced excalibur before the diary update, but it wasn't added due to it devaluing the Saradomin Godsword and Guthans set. https://twitter.com/JagexJohnC/status/531939007928999936 References